


The Pokemon in the Prison Bottle

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Pokespe Fairytails [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: There once was a poor young man named Black who stumbled upon a strange bottle....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of The Spirit in the Glass Bottle.
> 
> Characters: Spirit (Hoopa!Shauna), Man (Black), Man’s father (Silver), Neighbor (Rakutsu), Jeweler (Emerald)
> 
> This story probably exists in the Pokemon universe as a myth.
> 
> This is just the calm before the storm people.

There once lived a poor woodcutter named Silver, who had a loud but very intelligent son Black. Time has not been merciful to Silver, as the man can feel the weariness in his bones creeping into him, and knew it would be a matter of time before he was unable to move anymore.

 

One day, when Black was old enough to continue his education to a university, his father called him up.

 

“Black?” Silver called.

 

Immediately, the young man ran to his father, causing a loud racket in the house and a likelihood of damaged objects.

 

“Yes Dad!?” he asked.

 

Silver can’t help but cracked a smile. His son is all grown, and still dedicated in learning, energetic through life. Oh how he wished he had that.

 

“I have some money enough for you to attend a university,” the older man said, as he pulled out a jar of money from his pocket. “Now go and learn as much as you can.”

 

Black eagerly accepted it, and spent several years at a university. There, he breezed almost all of his studies, beloved by teachers, made some friends named Bianca and Cheren, and even found a sweetheart and future wife named White. But the money ran out, and reluctantly, Black had to leave the school.

 

When he arrived home, he knew that there wasn’t any money left for him to learn, as he can tell from his father’s forlorn expression.

 

“Dad, you know I can help you with the woodcutting business,” he offered.

 

Silver sighed. He didn’t think his son would want to do the hard work, but he wouldn’t question Black. He was hardworking, clever, and determined, just like his mother. Oh how he missed her. “Alright. Go ask Rakutsu for an axe you can borrow for a bit.”

 

After visiting their neighbor’s house for the axe, Black went off to work with it along with his Musharna Musha. While chopping an oak tree, he cut off a hole revealing a strange bottle, shaped as a horned humanoid figure with a pink top and neck with a huge circle in the middle, lined by light blue material.

 

“What’s this?” Black wondered.

 

“ _Black, I don’t think that is a good idea…._ ” he can hear the voice of his Pokemon murmur in his mind.

 

“Maybe a peek will do…” Black mumbled, then opened the bottle. Pink energy flew out and blinded him, before it faded. He then noticed a tiny sleeping woman with yellow horns lined with golden rings that are also present on her wrists, ankles, and head near his feet. Her light blue shirt and pants and magenta cape gave her an uncanny resemblance to a Pokemon he saw in his studies….

 

Quickly grabbing her by the cape, he shoved her back into the bottle and placed a cork in it.

 

A few moments later, the bottle screamed. “What the heck was that for!? Few seconds out and I’m back in!”

 

Black stayed silent, backing away from it slowly, his axe ready in case the Pokemon-god Hoopa came out. Musha floated near him, ready to attack.

 

“You know I can still hear you, right?” the bottle said.

 

Black sighed in defeat. “You know you aren’t seen to be very trustworthy in the stories.”

 

“....You got a point on that,” the bottle said, then sighed. “But I really don’t want to spend another day in this bottle. Three thousand years are good enough for me. And you seem poor, judging from the lack of shoes and the poor quality of your clothing.”

 

“If you’re asking for a deal, you’re not getting any!” he shouted, his grip on his axe getting firmer and Musha more anticipated for a fight.

 

“Well, yes, I am,” she said. “But I swear on the good but sometimes an asshole heart of Manaphy that I will not deceive you or give you a negative price. Other words, I’m going to be generous and give you something to make you rich if you let me out.”

 

Black thought for a moment. He really did need money to go back to the university and help his dad, and Hoopa pretty much signed a contract that states that both of them are technical friends and must treat each other with respect until he dies, unless Manaphy were to come and deliver their punishment, so the gift is guaranteed to not inflict any bad fortune. But Hoopa is infamous for tricking people in high prices they can’t pay with those presents. He can feel a headache coming right now….

 

“Fine, fine,” he sighed, and opened the bottle. Pink energy flew out once again, and the tiny woman, this time awake, appeared once the energy disappeared. She then grew tall, until she slightly rise above him.

 

“I’m pretty sure I have something that will help you,” she said. “You know, since the other worlds always have some interesting items. But it might take a while, since traveling through them for a long time can make you a bit of a hoarder.” She took off a ring, which formed a portal large enough for her to enter in. “Wait here. You will get lost if you explore my dimension.” She entered it, and much to Black’s relief, the portal did not disappear. After several minutes, she exited the portal with a cloth, one half silver and one half white.

 

“Doesn’t seem much,” he noted.

 

“Yes, but if you use the white side, it can heal any wound,” she said. “If you use the silver, you can turn anything into pure, well, silver. Not only you have an easy money maker, you can also help yourself and others if you get hurt in a battle or cutting things.” She dropped the cloth into his hand, then went to the portal. “Hope you live a good life,” she said, before disappearing into it along with the ring.

 

Black then decided to test his new gift. Rubbing on the white side on the part of the tree he cut, he was surprised that it actually worked, with the trunk smooth as it never had been hit. He then turned to his axe, and wiped the blade with the silver side of the cloth. The blade suddenly turned shiny silver.

 

Grinning, he pocketed the cloth then turned back home with Musha following him. When he arrived home, Silver was shocked at the state of the axe.

 

“Black, how is that axe’s blade now made of silver?” he asked.

 

“Well, I met Hoopa,” Black started. He then explained the story that occurred between him and the god.

 

“Thank the them we have such great fortune,” Silver said, but then sighed. “But a silver axe would be useless. Go sell it. We can use the money to pay for your studies, our needs, and Rakutsu’s new axe.”

 

Black then went outside, and whistled for his Braviary friend Brav. The Flying type flew to his human friend in several minutes, and both rode to the nearby village, where a jeweler named Emerald lived.

 

He entered the shop where the short man was reading a newspaper about the recent news.

 

“Hey, are you willing to buy this?” Black asked excitedly, placing the axe down onto the counter.

 

Emerald’s eyes examined the blade, then his eyes widened. “I will give you 15,258,530 dollars for the blade."

 

“Alright!” Emerald then gave him the money in a bag. Black can barely contain his excitement, as he ran out to buy a new axe, decent quality clothes, and food, then back onto his Brav’s back to their flight home.

 

When he went back near his home and Brav flew away, he went to Rakutsu’s and knocked on the door hard.

 

“Hey Rakutsu!” Black called.

 

The older man opened up, slightly annoyed. “What do you want Black?”

 

“Here’s a new axe, since yours is broken!” Black said, handing him the fine axe.

 

Rakutsu examined the tool, and nodded. “A fine axe too. I’m surprised you’re able to afford this. But either way, thank you.”

 

When Black went home with the new items, the two had a great dinner and clothing in years. In the morning, Black left for the university again, leaving behind the vast amount of money for his father to use. After finishing his studies, he married White and became a famous writer, known for his observations and the ability to be able to heal any wound with no negative effects if anyone were to ask for his hospitality.

**Author's Note:**

> 15,258,530 dollars = About 140,000 US dollars


End file.
